E.E. (Colorless Memories)
E.E. is major character who plays a big part of Code Geass Colorless Memories and is afflicted with Rai in some personal manner. (Major Spoiler for Fic's do not read further if you wish to avoid spoilers). Biography Early Life Who E.E really is how old is she and what her real name, nationality are unknown. Her physical appearance is somewhat vague, with only information available being that E.E has dark blue hair. Red Eyes and seems to wear a silver colored coat. Though from what Nathan Andre would have you believe. She likes to indulge in wearing make up and possibly wearing much jewellery. Personality and Traits She seems to dislike Britannia on some personal level from what little we have seen of her thus far. She also seems to have some sort of agenda of her own in regards to Rai. Though it's clear that she cares for Rai, having known him all his life and that she serves as his guardian and often counsels him. Relationships Rai What exactly is the relationship between Rai and E.E is a mystery thus far. Though E.E served as Rai's and Sakura's Nanny for many years. Then as Rai's guardian after the death of the rest of Rai's family. Shizuka Sumeragi What relationship E.E. had with Rai's mother is unclear. but it seems the two were close as Shizuka had E.E around her at all times. She was able to convince E.E. to leave Japan, live with her and her husband in Britannia for years. Despite E.E. seemingly hatred Britannia and Britannian people. She watched and presumably helped to raise Rai and Sakura. She was treated as a member of the family by all of them. Though Rai did find her odd at times as she never aged and acted what Rai thought was weird at times well. C.C. E.E seems to know C.C to some extent and has some sort of arrangement with her in regards to Rai. Johnathan Thurston Its unknown E.E thought of Shizuka's husband and father of Rai and Sakura. As he spent nearly all of his time doing his knight of the round duties and no interaction is known to have taken place between them. But since E.E lived with him and his family for seventeen years and was treated like family. Relationships between the two must've been cordial enough. Sakura Sumeragi/Thurston It's unknown what E.E's thoughts and feeling are regarding Sakura, though she was saddened when she was killed during the attack on the town where she lived with Rai's family. Quotes by E.E. Herself "I've been in this country for a long time before your mother dragged me to another country…Yes, for a long time…" "I should think so considering I have known you for seventeen years." Quotes about E.E by other people "You would heed to proceed with caution against Ruby eyes, that one will dissect every single word you put across to her little knight. Believe me when I say Ruby will have her lovely pink lip gloss whispering into the lad's ear at all times. Her manicured sliver talon's and jewellery covered fingers on his shoulder or hair, to which I expect your lips will have to meet the back of her hand." Nathan Andre Personal Note found in Research Centre "Heh... I wonder if anyone will ever catch on to what is really under that blue hair that I remember so well, since she always changed what style she preferred when it suits her." -unknown writing to which no clue has been found to who wrote or said this quote. Trivia *Probably unintentional but E.E seems to be an expy of Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion since she has blue hair, red eyes (though dark not light like Rei's). Both seem to have mythical links to the moon. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories